memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Character crossover appearances
The following is a list of characters who appeared first in one television or film series, and subsequently appeared in a different television or film series. Characters are listed under the series in which they first appeared. Appearances by TOS characters in the TOS films, or TNG characters in the TNG films, are not listed. Star Trek: The Original Series * James T. Kirk ** ** ** ** ** * Christopher Pike ** series regular (season 2): *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** * Spock ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** * Leonard McCoy ** ** ** ** * Montgomery Scott ** ** ** ** * Hikaru Sulu ** ** ** * Pavel Chekov ** ** ** * Uhura ** ** * Nilz Baris ** * Zefram Cochrane ** ** *** *** * Arne Darvin ** * Freeman ** * Galloway ** * Amanda Grayson ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Colonel Green ** * Hadley ** * Cyrano Jones ** ** * Kahless the Unforgettable ** )}} * Kang ** ** * Koloth ** ** * Kor ** ** *** *** *** * Korax ** ** * Leslie ** * Abraham Lincoln (Excalbian) ** * Lurry ** * Harry Mudd ** ** *** *** ** * Stella Mudd ** * Janice Rand ** * Sarek ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** }} *** *** *** *** *** * Khan Noonien Singh ** * Surak ** * T'Pau ** ** *** *** * Una ** *** *** *** ** *** *** * Vina ** * Bob Wesley ** The Original Series films * Lojur ** * Dimitri Valtane ** Star Trek: The Next Generation * Jean-Luc Picard ** ** ** }} ** series regular: *** *** *** *** *** * William T. Riker ** ** * Data ** ** * Geordi La Forge ** * Deanna Troi ** *** *** *** ** * Worf ** series regular (seasons 4-7) except: *** *** *** *** ** * Arridor ** * B'Etor ** * Reginald Barclay ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Boothby ** *** *** * Gowron ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Hugh ** * ** * Kalita ** * Kurn ** * Locutus of Borg ** * Lursa ** * Bruce Maddox ** * Alynna Nechayev ** *** *** * Neral ** * Keiko O'Brien ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Miles O'Brien ** series regular except: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Molly O'Brien ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Q ** ** *** *** *** * Thomas Riker ** * Alexander Rozhenko ** *** *** *** * Lwaxana Troi ** *** *** *** * Vash ** The Next Generation films * Borg Queen ** *** *** *** *** * Admiral ** *** *** *** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Julian Bashir ** * Quark ** ** ** * Broik ** * Admiral Chekote ** * Gul Evek ** *** *** ** * Morn ** ** Star Trek: Voyager * Kathryn Janeway ** * Seven of Nine ** *** *** * Tuvok ** )}} * Icheb ** * Dr. Lewis Zimmerman ** * EMH ** ** EMH)}} Star Trek: Discovery * Michael Burnham ** * Mike Burnham ** * Saru ** * Sylvia Tilly ** * Philippa Georgiou ** Star Trek: Short Treks * Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po ** *** *** * Siranna ** *** *** Historical * Leonardo da Vinci ** ** *** ( ) *** * Isaac Newton ** ** Note * No characters who first appeared on or have recurred in a subsequent series or film. See also * Recurring characters * Crossover characters in the alternate reality * Roles with multiple performers de:Forum:Crossover-Folgen fr:Crossover nl:Crossover optredens Character crossover appearances